Betrayal
by D. Wolfric
Summary: Just as Denki turned to leave, he felt the snap of a capture weapon wrapping around his torso and a sharp tug. It wasn't quite enough to knock him off of his feet, but to worked well as a warning. He stood with his back to the other, his shoulders stiff as he waited. "...Why did it have to be you?" Shinsou finally asked, his usual uninterested tone broken.


A/N: So this is absolutely my new fandom. Expect more, I think. Anyway, I came up with this sad in the shower. It's a little one shot, but I'm also testing writing in this fandom. So I hope you enjoy~!  
Disclaimer: No own.

 **Betrayal**

Kaminari Denki watched his classmates struggle against the onslaught of villains for a few minutes, hidden away where none of them could possibly see him. He was lucky, this time, that he didn't have to be involved in the fight.

His time at Yuuei was finished. He'd come out in the open this time, and everyone knew.

Everyone.

Denki frowned as his eyes fell upon wild tufts of indigo that fluttered with each movement. He shouldn't be here. Shinsou shouldn't be here. He was supposed to be safe in the dorms with the other General Studies students. But that couldn't be anyone other than Shinsou, wielding his capture weapon with perfect precision.

He couldn't let him see him. He didn't want to see the look on his face. Didn't want to see the hurt and betrayal that was mirrored on everyone else's.

Just as Denki turned to leave, he felt the snap of a capture weapon wrapping around his torso and a sharp tug. It wasn't quite enough to knock him off of his feet, but to worked well as a warning.

He stood with his back to the other, his shoulders stiff as he waited.

"...Why did it have to be you?" Shinsou finally asked, his usual uninterested tone broken and his voice horse. When Denki didn't answer, he continued, "Was all of it just a joke to you?" he asked with another sharp tug, "You befriended us, spent time with us, trained with us," Shinsou trailed off, and Denki turned his head slightly to look at the other boy over his shoulder, "Me. You did all of those things with _me_." Shinsou met his eye, the pain and betrayal and _heartbreak_ was spilling over. "Was all of that… was that just an act?"

This time, Shinsou didn't continue. He expected an answer. Denki tore his eyes from the other's unable to stand the pain reflected in them.

The silence between them stretched as Denki considered the question.

"You," he began finally, "were the only one I wasn't trying to fool." He swallowed thickly and continued, "Everything I said, I meant it. Everything I… we did. That was real." His own voice was wavering now, but he didn't try to hide it.

He felt the capture weapon tighten, but he ignored it. "I was happy," he said softly, "I was so happy that I could actually be myself around you."

Footsteps approached, but he forced himself to continue, "You saw me as me." The footsteps stopped just behind him.

"Then why?" Shinsou whispered, now close enough to touch, "Why did you just…" The capture weapon tightened again; Denki's breathing began to become labored. "Why did you lie to me?" Denki frowned, "I never lied to you." And he realized that he honestly didn't. He never once told Shinsou that he wanted to be a Hero, or that anyone else was more than just a friend in passing.

Shinsou was so close now that Denki could feel the warmth of his body. It took a significant amount of willpower not to lean back into it, like he did just a few hours ago.

"Despite this," Shinsou began, in a soft, but broken voice, "I can't hate you." The capture weapon loosened then fell away.

Denki instantly turned to face the other boy, "Shinsou, I-" "Don't." Shinsou cut him off sharply, "Don't you dare." He stood helplessly. He wanted to tell Shinsou, one last time, his true feelings. But he knew it was too late for that now.

Shinsou gaze averted, his eyes a bit brighter than before, "Did you really love me?" He asked, brokenly.

"Yes." Was Denki's instant, and last reply as the familiar feeling of Shinsou's quirk washed over him. It was almost comforting. If Shinsou was going to turn him in, then so be it. His job was finished anyhow.

"Ka-...Denki," if he could, Denki would have started at the use of his given name, "turn around and leave. Don't look back and don't stop until you are safe."

Without any outward reaction, Denki did just that.


End file.
